ImANewUser Amazing Race 10
ImANewUser Amazing Race 10 (also known as TAR Male Teams 2) is the 10th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. The season features fourteen all-male teams from the show, The Amazing Race. Originally hosted on the ORG Tavern, it was cancelled due to lack of activity. It was then revived on Fantasy Games Central (FGC for short), becoming the first edition to be hosted on the site. Production Development and Filming The route spans approximately 40,000 miles and covers 6 continents. Host and producer ImANewUser reveals that the season will feature first-time visits to the United Kingdom and Ethiopia. The season was also confirmed to visit Argentina, India, Australia and Russia. Other previously unvisited countries include Germany, Morocco (including a visit to Western Sahara), Saudi Arabia, Kazakhstan and Iran. This season will feature various changes from the first nine seasons. First, the prize for winning the first leg of the Race is the Express Pass, which allows the team to skip any task of their choice until the eighth leg. Second, the penalty for coming in last at a non-elimination leg will be the Hazard, which increases the difficulty of a regular task for the team. Third, this edition will introduce the Blind Yield & the Double U-Turn. There were 36-hour extended Pit Stops on Legs 7 & 8''' and a 24-hour extended Pit Stop on '''Leg 13. Leg 3 also featured the first zero-hour Pit Stop in the history of the series. Cast All the teams this season have appeared on real seasons of The Amazing Race. Leaderboard Note 1: There was a tie for last place, but since the leg was a non-elimination leg, both teams were simply penalized with the Hazard. Note 2: Dan & Jordan arrived 3rd, but were penalized for taking the S-Bahn to the Funkturm Berlin instead of the U-Bahn. They dropped to 8th place. Note 3: Dan & Jordan elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 7. Before using the Express Pass, Dan elected to perform the Roadblock. This is reflected in the total Roadblock count. Note 4: Dan & Jordan arrived 1st, but were penalized for taking the Metro to the Pit Stop instead of a taxi. This did not affect their placing. Note 5: Leg 9 was a double length leg, with 2 Roadblocks and 2 Detours, shown over two episodes. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the leg's halfway point. A Double U-Turn appeared after each Detour. Both Double U-Turns went unused. Note 6: Louie & Michael and Bopper & Mark arrived 1st and 3rd respectively, but were penalized for taking a taxi to the Karaj Bus Station instead of a bus. This did not affect the former's placing, but the latter dropped to 4th place. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and had to face a Hazard, a penalty in the following leg that will increase the difficulty of a certain task for them. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. Leg 10 was a Blind Yield, meaning the team that uses the Yield can remain anonymous. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ or ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "I Sell Kidneys For A Living!" – Louie # "Just 1 Euro From Your Fouton Would Suffice!" – Bopper # "Throw Your Husband Away And Take The Bottle" – Jordan # "I Don't Do Coffee For A Living Alright?" – Andrew (of Elliot & Andrew) # "It Looks Like Glitter! Like A Mariah Carey Movie!" – Andre/Damon # "I Just Like Sausage...I Mean Pie" – Dan # "There Is No Wheel. How The Hell Do You Think I'm Going To Steer This Thing?" – Andrew (of Elliot & Andrew) # "Move Your Leg Dropout Boy!" – Michael (of Michael & Kevin) # "Oh My God, They're Hoarding Tickets" – Michael (of Louie & Michael) # "It's A Crazy Little Thing Called Deception" – Louie # "Which One Has The Hat With A Million?" – Mark Prizes * Leg 1 – The Express Pass * Leg 2 – Additional 500 USD to the credit card * Leg 3 – Additional 10 USD pocket money * Leg 4 – A 2 U credit at the next Pit Stop * Leg 5 – Additional 10 USD pocket money * Leg 6 – A 2 U credit at the next Pit Stop * Leg 7 – Additional 500 USD to the credit card * Leg 8 – Additional 5 USD pocket money * Leg 9a – A 3 U headstart * Leg 9b – A 1 U credit that can be applied at any point in the following leg * Leg 10 – A hint for any task in the following leg * Leg 11 – The Yield-Blocker, a power to nullify a Yield used on the winner of the prize * Leg 12 – Additional 3 USD pocket money * Leg 13 – Additional 3 USD pocket money * Leg 14 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first eliminated teams were sequestered in a resort off the coast of Santorini, Greece. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * No teams were sent to Elimination Station at the end of Leg 1. * At the end of Leg 2, Shane & Andrew arrived at Elimination Station. They discussed what went wrong, and went to a spa to unwind for the rest of the day. * Legs 3 and 4''' were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** Nicolas & Donald arrived at Elimination Station. They told Shane & Andrew of their bad luck with the airport. Paul & Steve arrived afterwards and told the two teams about how they got lost in Rabat and never recovered. * '''Legs 5 and 6''' were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** Pundak & Moti arrived at Elimination Station. They told the teams about their loss and an unaired altercation between them and Bopper & Mark at the airport. Rob & Brennan arrived in the latter part of the episode, and the five teams decided to explore the island. * After '''Leg 7, the five teams waited for someone to arrive. After waiting for half the day for a team to arrive, they figured that it may be a non-elimination leg. The teams then decided to engage in a game of poker. * Leg 8 and the first half of Leg 9 were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** Connor & Jonathan arrived at Elimination Station. They told the teams about their troubles in Russia. To make light of the situation, the a cappella singers invited the other teams to play a game of svoyi koziri. * After the second half of Leg 9, Joey & Danny checked-in at Elimination Station. The teams welcomed the friends with a Greek-style outdoor party, then asked the duo about their troubles in Iran. * After Leg 10, Andre & Damon arrived at Elimination Station. The cop and fireman were disappointed at their taxi troubles in Mumbai and decided to head to the beach to unwind. The eight teams then headed out to town to buy souvenirs. * Teams waited for a call after Leg 11, but determined it was a non-elimination leg after sitting by the phone for most of the morning. Connor, Pundak and Joey decided to go swimming, while the rest decided to head to the local market and buy souvenirs. * Legs 12 and 13 were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** Michael & Kevin called the teams over at Elimination Station to tell them they were eliminated, much to the disappointment of the other teams. The teams then packed their belongings and flew to the Final Destination City to meet up with them and the newly-eliminated Louie & Michael, who told the other teams about their breakdown during the last two legs. * After Leg 14, the eliminated teams met up with the three teams still in the race. The eliminated teams expressed their opinions on the Final Three, while the Final Three expressed their joys and disappointments. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → United Kingdom) * Seattle, Washington , United States Of America (International Fountain) (Starting Line) * Seattle (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) to London, England , United Kingdom (London Heathrow Airport) * London (Westminster Palace) * London (Buckingham Palace Gardens) * London (London Eye) * London (Harrods) * London (Kensington Gardens) For the first Detour of the Race, teams had the option between Down The River or Up In The Air. In Down The River, teams had to head to the other side of the London Eye, where they had to punt a kilometer down the world-renowned Thames River, to another marked dock where they got their next clue. In Up In The Air, teams had to ride on one of the London Eye’s 32 capsules & spot a flag while in the air. Once they find the flag, they had to make their way to the marked area to get their next clue. For Season 10's first Roadblock, one team member had to search through hundreds of stores, purchase five items specified on a provided list and present it to the valet in exchange for their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to immerse themselves in one of Britain’s most loved drinks: tea. Teams had to correctly identify fifteen tea samples, using nothing but their sense of taste, in order to win the Fast Forward. Leg 2 (United Kingdom → Germany) * London (Tower Of London) * London (London Heathrow Airport) to Berlin, Germany (Berlin Tegel Airport) * Berlin (Funkturm Berlin) * Berlin (East Side Gallery) * Berlin (Museum Island) * Berlin (Schloss Charlottenburg) For the Hazard, Joey & Danny and Shane & Andrew had to ascend to the top of the tower and decrypt a coded message they would receive via radio transmission, which contained their next set of instructions. For this Roadblock, one person had to recreate a plate of currywurst to the satisfaction of the judge, then finish eating their creation to receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams had to choose between Classical Music or Current Events. In Classical Music, teams had to don tuxedos and perform one of Johann Sebastian Bach’s many compositions as street performers. After they raised 40 euros, teams received their next clue. In Current Events, teams had to skim through 1,000 issues of the Berliner Morgenpost for one of 40 newspapers that headlined their next clue. For both Detours, teams had to head to the site of the Walk Of Ideas, a road which once displayed sculptures commemorating German achievements for FIFA 2006. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to correctly match a provided snapshot to the actual mural on the wall. When they found the correct mural, a nearby artist handed them the Fast Forward. Additional Tasks * At the Tower Of London, teams had to drag a coracle and exchange it for their next clue with the guard on the northern side of the castle. Leg 3 (Germany → Morocco) * Berlin (Berlin Tegel Airport) to Rabat, Morocco (Rabat-Salé Airport) * Rabat (Mausoleum Of Mohammed V) * Rabat (Hassan Tower) * Rabat (Bou Regreg) For the Roadblock, that team member had to create a balgha that matched the provided sample balgha. Only once their creation is approved will they get their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Solid & Liquid. In Solid, teams had to search the Rabat Medina for a marked stall, prepare a meal made out of camel meat, and serve ten meals, to receive their next clue. In Liquid, teams had to walk to the Kasbah of the Udayas, search for the marked gate with argan bushes growing nearby and process & sell argan oil using local techniques. Only when they successfully sell a manufactured bottle will they receive their next clue. The unused Fast Forward was located somewhere among the 200 remnant columns surrounding the Hassan Tower. Additional Tasks * To get to the Pit Stop, teams had to rent a fishing boat to cross the river. Leg 4 (Morocco → Western Sahara) * Rabat (Rabat CTM Bus Station) to Dakhla, Western Sahara * Dakhla (Ad Dakhla Lagoon) * Cape Bojador (Camel Statue) * El Aaiun (Souk Djemal) * El Aaiun (Place El Mchawar) The Detour for the leg was a choice between Catch Of The Day, where teams can take part in a fishing style called surfcasting and catch two live fish which they can exchange for their next clue, or Catching A Wave, where teams can learn the techniques of windsurfing, and successfully complete a windsurfing course to receive their next clue. For the Roadblock, that person has to correctly tune a tidinit, a West African guitar known generally as the xalam, to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward for the leg was located on the top of the lighthouse in Cape Bojador that possesses a “black stripe”. Additional Tasks * After the Detour, teams were provided a picture of a camel statue. Using only the picture and an attached phrase as a reference, teams had to figure out that the camel statue is in Cape Bojador. * At Souk Djemal, teams had to search through the various shops and stalls for the one stall that will hand them a kebab stick and their next clue. Leg 5 (Western Sahara → Ethiopia) * El Aaiun (Hassan I Airport) to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia (Bole International Airport) * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa Train Station) * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa University) * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa Stadium) * Addis Ababa (Ras Mekonin Avenue Bus Terminal) to Debre Zeyit (Debre Zeyit Bus Terminal) * Bishoftu (Lake Hora) For the Detour, teams were given a choice to either match a provided shemma with a woman inside the Bole Dembel Shopping Center wearing the same scarf (Accessory) or deliver two cows to a stall on the opposite side of the Addis Mercato (Accompany). The Roadblock entailed one team member to participate in a traditional coffee ceremony. Once he brews the coffee and serves it to a table of guests, to the satisfaction of the homeowner, they will give him their next clue. If he fails any step in the process, he will have to start again from the very beginning. The unused Fast Forward for the leg required teams to properly translate an Amharic message. Additional Tasks * At Addis Ababa Train Station, teams had to search the area near the monument of the Lion of Judah for their next clue. * In an unaired task, teams had to complete a 4x400-meter relay inside the Addis Ababa Stadium before receiving their next clue. * At the banks of Lake Hora, teams had to use a dugout to paddle to the Pit Stop. Leg 6 (Ethiopia → Saudi Arabia) * Bishoftu (Debre Zeyit Bus Terminal) to Bahir Dar (Bahir Dar Bus Terminal) * Lake Tana (Tana Qirqos) * Lake Tana (Dek Island - Narga Selassie) * Bahir Dar (Bahar Dar Ginbot Haya International Airport) to Riyadh, Saudi Arabia (King Khalid International Airport) * Riyadh (Masmak Fortress) * Riyadh (Thumama Desert) During the Pit Stop, all teams boarded a bus and traveled from Lake Hora to an unknown destination, revealed to be Bahir Dar. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member will paddle to the island of Tana Qirqos using a reed boat. After receiving a blessing from the priest at the dock, he must then hike to the stone on which the Virgin Mary had supposedly rested on her journey back from Egypt. Here a priest will hand him his next clue. The Detour for the leg was between Quick Feet & Fast Food. In Quick Feet, teams had to proceed to the world-renowned King Fahd Stadium and take part in one of Saudi Arabia’s most favorite sports: football. Fending off a professional goalie, they had to try and score three goals to get their next clue. In Fast Food, teams had to travel to a local restaurant named Ya Mal Asham and search among hundreds of customers for two with plates that contain two favorite local dishes: kabsa and mandi. Once they find the two plates, they can exchange them for their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, that team must help restore a church mural in the Narga Selassie (that has worn down due to age and natural causes) to the satisfaction of the local priest. Additional Tasks * At Bahar Dar Ginbot Haya International Airport, teams had to sign up for one of five limousines which would take them from the King Khalid International Airport to Al Masmak Castle. Leg 7 (Saudi Arabia → Kazakhstan) * Riyadh (King Khalid International Airport) to Astana, Kazakhstan (Astana International Airport) * Astana (Central Park) * Astana (Ak Orda Presidential Palace) * Astana (Kazakhstan Central Concert Hall) * Astana (Astana Arena) * Astana (Palace of Peace and Reconciliation) For both Detours, teams had to proceed to the Kazakhstan Central Concert Hall and enter its 3,500-seat concert hall. To complete Play, teams had to proceed to the front row and practice a song on the dombra (a Kazakh instrument) and perform it on stage to the satisfaction of the lead conductor. To complete Display, teams had to proceed backstage, choose two actors donning a traditional Kazakh costume, search the costume racks for two outfits that match those worn by the actors and proceed onstage wearing these outfits. For the Roadblock, team members had to participate in kyz kuu. Upon entering the arena, team members will get on a horse and attempt to chase a young woman, also on horseback. If the team member is able to catch the girl, he will get a kiss and their next clue. If he is unsuccessful, he will have to proceed to the back of any queue that had formed. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to proceed to the Great Hall inside the concert hall and finish an entire plate of kuyrdak, a Kazakh delicacy that consists of fresh mutton or horse meat. Additional Tasks * At Central Park, teams found paddleboats and a 10,000 Kazakhstani tenge bill. Using these items, they need to figure out that they had to travel by paddleboat to their next clue, located in front of the Ak Orda Presidential Palace. Leg 8 (Kazakhstan → Russia) * Astana (Astana International Airport) to Novosibirsk, Russia (Novosibirsk Tolmachevo Airport) * Novosibirsk (Alexander Nevsky Cathedral) * Novosibirsk (Chapel Of St. Nicholas) * Novosibirsk (Lenin Street) * Novosibirsk (Ob River) This leg's Detour was between Big Screen or Big Top. In Big Screen, teams had proceed to the Novosibirsk Local Studies Museum and search through hundreds of rolls of film for the one roll that contains the film clip playing on screen. In Big Top, teams had proceed to the Novosibirsk Circus and put on a clown outfit and perform 3 traditional circus acts to the satisfaction of the head clown. In this Roadblock, that team member must play a Russian card game entitled svoyi koziri. Facing off against a professional player, that team member must win one game to receive their next clue. To complete the Hazard, Michael & Kevin had to win a second game of svoyi koziri. The unused Fast Forward was located inside the Chapel Of St. Nicholas, which marked the exact geographical center of the former Soviet Union. Additional Tasks * After the Detour, teams received a clue in Russian. Teams have to figure out that the clue is referring to Lenin Street. * Teams will have to search for a yacht nestled on the banks of the Ob River before they can check in. Leg 9 (Russia → Iran) * Novosibirsk (Novosibirsk Tolmachevo Airport) to Tehran, Iran (Imam Khomeini International Airport) * Tehran (Azadi Tower) * Tehran (Tajrish Bazaar) * Tehran (Imāmzādeh Sāleh) * Tehran (Tajrish Square) (Leg Midpoint) * Tehran (Tajrish Bus Station) to Karaj (Karaj Bus Station) * Karaj (Amir Kabir Lake) * Karaj (Jahanshahr Gardens) * Tehran (Ferdowsi Square) For the first Roadblock of the leg, team members had to direct a group of waiting locals to a certain landmark, where they will bring a package, on top of which is their next clue, back with them to the tower. However, teams do not know that the locals only know how to speak Persian. For the first Detour of the leg, teams had a choice between Carpets or Kebabs. In Carpets, teams had to head to the bazaar’s carpet shop and search through the marked stack of carpets for the one carpet that matches the provided carpet swatch. In Kebabs, teams had to proceed to the bazaar’s food stalls and help the cook prepare 100 kebab sticks. For the second Roadblock, that team member will get to engage themselves in one of the more popular water activities in Karaj: water skiing. Team members must complete a waterskiing exercise and stay on their water skis for at least five minutes before receiving their next clue. The choices for the second Detour were Mold It (in which teams had to correctly replicate a piece of Persian pottery of their choice to the satisfaction of the main potter) & Read It (in which teams must retrieve pieces of paper nailed onto a marked row of trees and assemble them to spell out a well-known legend, as well as their next clue). To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to complete a canoe course on the Amir Kabir Lake. Leg 10 (Iran → India) * Tehran (Imam Khomeini International Airport) to Mumbai, India (Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport) * Mumbai (Film City – Gate 1) * Mumbai (Film City – Studio 10) * Mumbai (Juhu Beach) * Mumbai (Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus) * Mumbai (Colaba Naval Dockyard - INS Vikrant (R11)) The Detour gave teams the option to Bow Down or Chow Down. In Bow Down, teams had to proceed to the Mahalaxmi Temple, one of Mumbai’s most famous religious sites, and take part in a religious ceremony officiated by the high priest. After the ceremony is complete, the high priest will award them their clue. In Chow Down, teams had to run to the street food vendors selling on the beach, and order one of each of the dishes being offered by the stalls. They would only get their next clue from a nearby vacationing family after they had finished everything on their platter. In this Roadblock, team members had to take on the role of a dabbawala and deliver a set of marked tiffin boxes to an office complex, navigating through Mumbai’s crowded train stations. In exchange for a correct delivery, the office worker will hand them their next clue, upon which they must return to their partner. To claim the unused Fast Forward, teams had to proceed to Studio 10, put on costumes, practice a Bollywood dance routine and perform it to the satisfaction of a studio director. Leg 11 (India → Australia) * Mumbai (Elephanta Caves) * Mumbai (Jijamata Udyaan) * Mumbai (Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport) to Canberra, Australia (Canberra International Airport) * Canberra (National Museum Of Australia) * Canberra (The Shine Dome) The Detour for this leg was between Sadhu and Sort Through. In Sadhu, teams had to run to the entrance of the Great Cave. Upon arrival, teams had to match a sadhu, or a Hindu holy man, to the sadhu in the picture handed to them by a devotee. In Sort Through, teams had to head to a fish market in Sassoon Dock and sort 100 fish according to species. For the Roadblock, one team member had to retell the Aboriginal Dreamtime creation myth of the Rainbow Serpent through aboriginal art. To claim the unused Fast Forward, teams had to feed the elephants at an undisclosed location, using only a picture of an elephant statue and a written hint for reference. Additional Tasks * Upon leaving the Pit Stop, teams had to rent a catamaran and sail to the Elephanta Caves. Leg 12 (Australia) * Canberra (Royal Australian Mint) * City of Newcastle (Hunter River Wine Company) * Sydney (Sydney Opera House) * Sydney (Museum Of Contemporary Art) For the Roadblock, that team member had to tandem skydive from a height of 10,000 meters. Their next clue, the Fast Forward and the Yield awaited when they met their partner in the landing zone, located in Australia's Hunter Valley. For the Detour, teams had the choice to either Surf (head to Bondi Beach, learn how to surf and balance on a surfboard for a total of a minute) or Sail (run to the Sydney Harbor, find a marked sailboat and properly rig it using an instruction manual and another sailboat for reference). To claim the race’s final Fast Forward, teams had to partake in a wine-tasting inside the vineyard's winery. Additional Tasks * At the Royal Australian Mint, teams had to correctly count a stack of coins to receive their next clue. To complete the Hazard, Bopper & Mark had to count a larger amount of money than what the other teams are counting. Leg 13 (Australia → Argentina) * Sydney (Kingsford-Smith Airport) to Buenos Aires, Argentina (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) * Buenos Aires (Avenida 9 De Julio) * Buenos Aires (Estación Retiro) to Tigre (Delta Station) * Tigre (Tigre Art Museum) * Tigre (Delta Station) to Buenos Aires (Estación Retiro) * Buenos Aires (Recoleta Cemetery) * Buenos Aires (Puente De La Mujer) Upon arrival at Tigre Art Museum, teams faced an Intersection. At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. When teams arrived at the Recoleta Cemetery they were not intersected anymore. To complete the Roadblock, two team members from each Intersected team had to carry a 50-kilogram skewer consisting of raw meats, traditionally used for an Argentine asado, to a nearby residence. For the Detour, teams chose between Perro and Tango. In Perro, teams had to walk eight dogs, waiting just outside the cemetery, on a 1-mile course to the dog owner waiting in front of the Floralis Genérica. In Tango, teams had to head to the Teatro Colon and, after dressing up in ballroom attire, navigate the stage filled with tango dancers and find the one tango dancer that was shown in the brochure provided to them at the entrance. If they matched the brochure correctly, they got their next clue. If not, they had to get a new picture and start again. Additional Tasks * Upon arrival in Tigre, teams had to take a water taxi to the Tigre Art Museum. Leg 14 (Argentina → United States Of America) * Buenos Aires (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) to Dallas, Texas , United States Of America (Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport) * Fort Worth (Fort Worth Stock Yards) * Dallas (Stone Street Gardens) * Dallas (White Rock Lake) * Dallas (Winspear Opera House) (Finish Line) The Detour for the leg was Hatters or Platters. In Hatters, teams had to grab a cowboy hat at the nearby hat rack and match the hat to a local walking around the gardens. In Platters, teams had to head inside the café and consume an entire platter of Tex-Mex cuisine, with their next clue written the bottom of the platter. For the final Roadblock of the Race, teams had to move a set of boats into 14 marked docks, each dock representing a leg of the Race (see below). Once the boats are correctly docked, the lifeguard will hand them their next clue. Additional Tasks * At the Fort Worth Stock Yards, teams had to navigate the stock yards’ maze. To help them, the proper route was marked with a placard of cities, placed in the order which they were visited on the race (see below). * At Winspear Opera House, teams had to spin the animal faces on a totem pole and arrange them in order of their first appearance on the season to open the door to the Finish Line (see below). External Links * IANU AR 10 on the ORG Tavern (original version; cancelled) * IANU AR 10 on FGC